Living the Memory
by PrefactoryText
Summary: Remember Snape's memory? Ever been curious as to what happens afterwards? Here's a story beginning with the memory all the way until Lily and James get together. Give it a try and review please! RR
1. The Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing besides my characters, the plot and all the other things that you don't recognize. This will be the only disclaimer for this story.

Summary: My story starts off with the memory that Harry saw in Snape's pensieve and continues on until James and Lily gets together. Please keep in mind that their friends might not be exactly in character, but you can judge that for yourself. Hope you enjoy!

Living The Memory

_By: Silverwolf130492_

Chapter One: The Memory

"Lily, WAKE UP!" cried Cecilia.

It was the last day of the fifth year O.W.L.s. The fifth years were all looking forward to this day, because they would not be having any more homework for the rest of the year.

"Lily, we're going to be late for breakfast. Then we're going to be late for our Defense Against The Dark Arts exam. So you better wake up." Said Emily reasonably.

Hearing that, Lily jumped up from her bed, grabbed some jeans and a shirt, and rushed into the bathroom.

"Now why didn't I think of that." Said Cecilia.

"Because I'm smarter than you." Emily smirked.

"Yea right."

Lily Evans, Emily McKell, and Cecilia Treamer were the best of friends. They met on the Hogwarts Express and soon became good friends. No one ever saw one without the other two, except on SPECIAL occasions.

Lily Evans had long wavy auburn hair that reached the middle of her back. She had a fiery temper to match her hair. She had large green eyes and a slight sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and was considered quite pretty, but no one really notices because her face is always hidden behind a book..She was medium height, and very smart which explains why she's read about half the books in the library already. She was in the top three of all her classes but she is usually described as stern, dry, and no fun, unfortunately due to her obsession with academics. Her best subject was charms, of course. She was a muggle - born and has a sister, Petunia and her parents. She was pleasantly surprised when she found out that she was a witch.

Cecilia Treamer was the tallest of the group. She plays chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She had dark skin and brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She was the most out going of the group. She had brown eyes that twinkled whenever she was happy. Her main problem was patience. She can't be patient to save her life. Competitiveness is also her downfall, she get competitive easily, especially when playing quidditch. She is a muggle – born like Lily. She passed all her classes sufficiently, and her favorite was arithamacy. (sp?) She can always make someone laugh and she enjoys playing the piano.

Emily McKell was a quiet and shy girl. She also passes her classes sufficiently and her favorite is herbology. She has straight black hair that reached her waist accompanied with grayish eyes. She was very small and tended to be quite jumpy when frightened or nervous. She was the shortest of the group. She was the peacemaker of the trio whenever her other two friends starts to argue, since both girls have big tempers.

The girls managed to make it to breakfast with some time to spare.

"So girls, nervous of the exam?" asked Lily.

"Not really, but we know who's NOT nervous and can totally ace the exam." Replied Cecilia.

"Yea, who else wakes up in the middle of the night and starts studying for it again because she thought that she doesn't remember something." Agreed Emily.

Lily blushed. "I really did forget it!"

"Right, we know." Said Cecilia, while giving a like – we – believe – that look to Emily.

"Whatever, come on, we have to go get ready now," replied Emily.

"Five more minutes!" said Professor Flitwick.

Almost everyone in the room started checking over their exam.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!_"

Hundreds of rolls of parchment zoomed towards Professor Flitwick's outstreched arms, knocking him down. Some people laughed. Since the professor was Lily's favorite teacher, she and a few others in the front helped him up.

"Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Lily met up with Cecilia and Emily, and the three headed outside toward the pond. Once they got there, they took off their shoes and dipped their feet in the cool water.

"Yes! This is what we need. NO more exams, and the rest of the day off." Cried Cecilia.

"I agree," said a voice behind them.

"Rowena! Evelyn! Fanny! So nice of you to join us!" said all three girls.

Those three were good friends of the three Gryffindor girls. But since them three were in Ravenclaw, they can't associate all the time.

The three Ravenclaws copied the three Gryffindors and they all sat down and cooled their feet in the lake.

Four boys who had also finished their exams also went outside. They were know as The Marauders. The group consisted of Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. (A/N: MUHAHAHA! Pettigrew always seem to be last. Oh well, I pity him. NOT! Sorry for the interuption)

The first three were considered quite popular in the school, while Petter Pettigrew was usually in their shadow, unfortunately for him. Sirius Black had black hair, blue eyes and an aristocratic nose. James Potter had messy black hair and brown eyes. Both looked like they haven't had a haircut in ages. They were quite smart, but no one really knows because they use their intelligence on pranks. They were also both tall, and somewhat atheletic, seeing as they're both in the Gryffindor quidditch team, Sirius being a beater and James being the seeker and captain. Remus was the most sensible of the group. He had light brown hair with tired blue eyes that always had bags under them, from lack of sleep. Peter had brown hair with watery brown eyes, and looked very much like a mouse that was about to cry. (A/N: Yea right, like anyone would think him to be cute. Well, I do pity him.)

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly. " 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin . . .'"

Only Wormtail didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, pupils of the eye, and the tufted tail," he said nervously, "but I couldn't think of what else - "

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month - "

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus.

By this time, they had all reached outside and stopped in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake. When they sat down, James took out a snitch and started playing with it while Peter and Sirius watched him. Remus just took out a book and started reading.

"So what are you all going to do this summer?" asked Fanny.

"I'm going to France to see grandmother," replied Cecilia.

"I'm going to the States," said Evelyn.

"I'm just staying at home, with Petunia," answered Lily.

"Yea, I'm staying home too," agreed Emily.

"Same here," said Rowena.

"Well, I'm going to go around and see all my relatives in different countries. I'll write to you all, and buy you souvenirs. I'm sure it'll be fun." Said an excited Fanny.

"Hope you have fun! It sure sound more fun than staying home," said Emily.

"Yes, it'll definitely be fun! I can't wait!" amiably Fanny.

"Oh no! Potter and Black are hexing Snape again!" cried Lily, getting up.

"Just leave them. You have to admit, it is funny when they hex him." Suggested Cecilia.

"Well, I feel sorry for Snape. I mean, what's he ever done to deserve this? Besides, I really want to be a perfect next year, this might help my chances." Answered Lily.

"She's right you know," said Emily quietly.

The rest of the girls got up and started after Lily.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted very fast, as if he's been expecting this. But his wand was half way into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud behind him in the grass. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta!_" he said pointing his wand at Snape. Snape was knocked down to the ground, half way through trying to reach his wand.

Students that have been resting near, stopped what they were doing to watch. Some even got up to get closer.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Some people watching laughed.

Lily got closer and closer to the scene. She knew that Snape would not want her help. But she truly felt sorry for him. He had no friends and was always alone, trying to defend himself against the marauders, who were much better than him in jinx and hexes.

"Leave him ALONE!" shouted Lily.

She saw James and Sirius looked around, when they spotted her, James's free hand shot up to his hair.

"All right Evans?" asked James.

"Leave him alone," repeated Lily. She looked at James with great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…"

Lily was NOT impressed by James's arrogant way.

"You think you're funny," she replied coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on … go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," replied Lily.

She then saw Snape reaching for his wand, and before she can do anything, he had made a gash appear on the side of James's face. The James whipped around, and in a flash, Snape was upside-down, with his skinny legs dangling above him and his gray underwear showing.

Lily's face twiched, but she still said, " Let him down!"

"Of course," said James.

Snape crumpled in a heap on the ground. Just when he finished untangling himself, Sirius said, "_Locomotor motis!_" and Snape went rigid.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Lily. She whipped her own wand out and James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, and took the spell off.

"There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus - "

"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!"

Lily had sort of expected that, but she was hoping for a simple thank you. Guess that was too much to ask for, she thought to herself.

"Fine, I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" roared James, his wand pointed at Snape again.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," shouted Lily. "You're as bad as he is …"

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what."

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

She turned and quickly hurried away, followed closely by her friends, who have been watching the whole thing, but didn't dare intrude because they knew their friend's temper.

Lily heard James call her, but she ignored him and hurried to the girl's dormitory.

When she got there, she plopped herself on her bed and started muttering bad things about James.

"Lily, it won't help for you to be angry on such a lovely day," said Emily. Their Ravenclaw friends had bid them goodbye, since they couldn't get into the Gryffindor house.

"He thinks he's the god of the world, king of the hill he is. Yea right, what an egotistical jerk!" muttered Lily angrily.

"Well, he's also dumb enough not to know those things," said Cecilia, trying to cheer her friend up.

"That's true," said Lily and she smiled a bit.

"So, anyone want to play chess?" asked Emily.

"Sure."

"Yea, okay."

Hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know what you think with comments, constructive criticism and such, in a REVIEW. Merci!


	2. Afterwards

Disclaimer is in the first chapter!

Chapter Two: Afterwards

Am I really as bad as a toerag? If she thinks I am, then I must be, thought James. But lots of girls like me, how could –

"James, O JAMES!" yelled Sirius causing James to jump and the whole common room to look at him. When the population in the common room saw that it was Sirius, they turned back to whatever they were doing, knowing Sirius.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked James, surprised.

"Hell yea. Lily just came over and asked you out, but your head was in the clouds, so she went away and decided to ask someone else," replied Sirius without missing a beat.

"WHAT?" yelped James, this time, the whole common room turned to look at him. Seeing it was another marauder's outburst, turned back to what they were doing.

"Calm down, he just made that up to startle you," said Remus. "And it worked too."

Peter nodded his head in agreement to what Remus had just said.

The Gryffindor common room was quite empty except for a few older students and the marauders, since it was past curfew. The older students were on the opposite side of the common room writing letters to their families, probably informing them of how their end of year exams went. The marauders were all seated together in a corner. Remus and Peter were playing chess, with Sirius watching, and James had his head up in the clouds thinking about Lily. (A/N: Who else?) The afternoon had gone by uneventfully. The four boys had spent much of their time wondering around Hogwarts looking for more secret passages to add to their map. At dinner, the four guys avoided Lily, Cecilia and Emily afraid that they might cause another explosion from Lily similar to the one they or James got in the morning.

"So James," started Sirius in a sly voice, "Who were you thinking about?"

"That would be none of your business," replied James a bit too quickly.

"Right, I know you think I'm all gorgeous and sexy, but it's wrong for you to imagine us sleeping together, since I'm not gay. Though I don't know about you," joked Sirius.

"God Sirius, do you know how Wrong that sounded?" asked James, who was grinning all the same.

Remus snorted. "Like he would know the difference between what's wrong and what's right? After all, he was the one who suggested we put a spell on Snivellus so that he can propose to Professor Sniter. Thank GOD we didn't do it."

"Hey, I resent what you just said, and it would've gotten us detention. Remember, that time we wanted to break the school record of the most detentions." Pouted Sirius.

"Checkmate," said Peter all of a sudden.

"WHAT?" yelled Remus, "That can't be!" Once again, the people in the common room turned to stare at the marauders. Seeing that it was them making noise AGAIN, they all decided to go to sleep.

"Sorry, Moony, but it's all true," replied Peter.

"Whatever, I'll beat you tomorrow. Right now, let's go to sleep," suggested Remus. That statement was supported by a big yawn from Sirius.

"Yea, we should turn in." agreed James.

At that, the four boys, stood up and went to their dorm for a peaceful night's sleep.

A/N: **PLEASE READ!** I admit, that was shorter than short, but I didn't have many ideas for this, the next chapter will be better. The first chapter was edited so that the characters aren't like Mary Sues – I thought they sort of were. Most of it is still the same though.

I was extremely excited to get my first 2 reviews and to be on the favorite list of **Benjisevilqueen1979**, thanks!

**Piper:** thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy this one too.

**hp-Lover-4-Ever: **thank you for your support also. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

My respect for all authors raised several notches as I realized what work they have to do to update. I also understand their need for reviews; it's like an evaluation that tells you how your story (stories) is/are going. My 2 reviews and one favorite made me all bubbly inside and I was ecstatic! So thanks ever so much, and remember, I really want to know exactly what my readers are thinking. Advice, comments, questions, EVERYTHING! I won't mind it as long as it's not flame. And I do read them and consider them! Thanks again, au revoir! Please review!


End file.
